Distraction
by sheiksleopardthong
Summary: Shizuo is, for once, paying no attention to Izaya, and the informant will have absolutely none of that if he has any say in the matter.


Izaya's eyes had long glazed over, the blaring television in front of him no longer a good distraction from the man on the other side of the sofa. Shizuo was watching the latest episode of some cartoon intently, his eyes following the animated pink horse carefully.

Shizzy," Izaya called quietly, a pout forming on his face. The blond didn't look over, and it was very possible that he hadn't even heard Izaya.

But Izaya was persistent, and impatient, so he scootched closer, calling again. The response he received was a quiet grunt.

Izaya's frown grew when Shizuo leaned forward, as if the closer he got to the television, the closer he would be to becoming an animated equine - oh and one of them had begun to sing.

Finally Izaya sat in Shizuo's lap, doing that thing he does where he appears out of nowhere - the secret of which he's managed to keep to himself for many years.

Shizuo exclaimed in surprise, turning his attention away from the television for a brief moment before wrapping his arm around Izaya cutely and resuming watching his show.

Izaya almost growled in frustration. Usually the blond was willing to focus all of his attention on Izaya. Even before they'd called a truce and confessed their feelings Shizuo had done everything he could to find Izaya.

Well the brunet was going to have none of this inattention. He'd get Shizuo's focus one way or another.

Adjusting his position on Shizuo's lap, Izaya got an idea.

His hand snaked down inconspicuously until he was practically sitting on it. A little more manoeuvring and he was in position. Without warning Izaya began stroking Shizuo's crotch, his head turned to the tv, feigning ignorance of his actions. The blond under him tensed, holding completely still for a moment.

"Izaya?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, Shizzy?"

"What are you doing?"

The brunet shrugged and increased his pace a little, feeling Shizuo slowly harden, his loose slacks leaving nothing to the imagination. Izaya let a small smirk touch his lips as his hand removed itself from Shizuo's crotch to sneak under the blond's waistbands, both that of his pants and his boxers.

Shizuo's attempt to stifle a groan was not very effective, and it wasn't long until Izaya's touches had him panting and standing at full attention.

"Fuck Izaya-" he breathed, attention completely captured by his lover's expert hand.

The brunet let his other hand slip behind him as well, beginning to play with Shizuo's taut balls.

"Izaya," Shizuo's head fell forward, resting on the other man's shoulder. He blindly grabbed the remote and switched the tv off, his moans - increasing in volume and intensity - the only sounds in the room. "Dammit," he growled. "H-hey, turn around, will you?"

Izaya ignored the blond, simply continuing his ministrations.

Shizuo gently grabbed Izaya's face, careful as always not to exert more power than necessary, and made the brunet look at him. A gentle kiss was shared and Izaya gave in, retracting his hadns only for long enough to face his lover. They shared another kiss and Izaya's hands went to work, the better angle allowing him to take his hand off of Shizuo's member.

Izaya's hand travelled until it found Shizuo's tight pucker. He pulled away from their kiss to give a questioning look to the other man.

Shizuo grinned and nodded, his hands reaching to pleasure Izaya, but he was batted at.

"This is all for you," Izaya breathed, nipping the blond on the side of the mouth, lapping at the bite after.

His slender index finger entered Shizuo slowly, tracing the tight sphincter, stretching it, teasing it. Izaya worked his finger deeper, curling it and scraping his nail on the smooth muscles. He added a second finger, and a third soon after, knowing Shizuo was no virgin, and could take the quick stretching.

All the while his other hand rubbed and fondled Shizuo's balls, playing with them eagerly, the skin tight over them.

Precum seeped out of Shizuo's unattended dick. It ached and he wanted to reach down and stroke it but Izaya knew what he was doing. Shizuo anticipated a very powerful release.

Izaya's fingers raked over Shizuo's prostate and he curled forward, head once again on the brunet's shoulder.

Izaya's smirk grew wider, soon becoming a full grin as he played with that spot incessantly. Shizuo's balls seemed to swell larger and larger with each push to his prostate.

His dick twitched and he cried out loudly, unable to keep the noises from pouring out. Shizuo pulled his pants and boxers off quickly, startling Izaya as the informant was lifted for a second.

Having his cock free was certainly a blessing, but it still ached.

Izaya increased his pace, sitting closer and allowing the fabric of his shirt to give Shizuo a little friction against his throbbing erection.

"Fuck, Izaya," Shizuo growled. "Stop teasing me."

"Never," Izaya whispered seductively. "You know -"

He was cut off by a sharp knock on the door, and then by Shizuo crying out loudly and unexpectedly coming all over Izaya's shirt, his anal muscles clamping tightly around the brunet's fingers.

"Did we just discover a bit of an exhibitionist in you?" Izaya raised an eyebrow, watching the bodyguard pant heavily.

"Shut up," he moaned.

"Come in," Izaya called, watching the horrified look on Shizuo's face.

But no one entered, and the sound of a motorcycle speeding away told them all they needed to know. Izaya'd be hearing from Shinra in the morning, he knew it.

* * *

This is my part of a trade with my friend Sora, but-at-least-we-have-puddings on tumblr.

I'd really appreciate a review. It's been a long time since I've written anything, especially loving smut~!


End file.
